Aerotech suite 300
|footer = Entrance area }} Aerotech suite 300 is a building located in the southwest corner of Aerotech Office Park in the Mojave Wasteland. Layout Aerotech suite 300 is the larger of the two suites in the office park, which formerly served as an office building before the Great War. The interior is in disrepair, cluttered with discarded belongings, broken furniture, and trash. There are four different sections of the building, all accessible from the main reception area. To the left of the entrance is a doorway leading to offices off of a hallway. Directly forward from the entrance are two restrooms. The restroom on the left is unlocked and the righthand door is secured with an Easy lock. A skeleton is found on the ground next to a .357 Magnum revolver. To the right of the restroom hallway is the main office, which contains two open safes befit with chems such as Psycho, Jet, Buffout, and Mentats. In the main reception area, two skill magazines can be found. The first, Salesman Weekly, is on the reception desk and the second, Today's Physician, is found on a side table by the couches. The hallway to the right has a Nuka-Cola vending machine and a break room littered with food and detritus. On the counter is a Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap next to a Sunset Sarsaparilla. Inhabitants Choosing to save the trapped vault-dwellers in Vault 34 in the quest Hard Luck Blues will result in finding them here. Horowitz will be accompanied by three other vault dwellers, all profoundly thankful to the Courier and expressing enthusiasm about their new home. Sometimes Alice Hostetler can be found here. She will remark that she is glad to see the Courier but is just passing through the refugee camp, as she is not fond of the NCR. Notable loot * Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap - On the kitchen counter in the break room. After entering and turning right, continue down the hallway to the last door to find the kitchen. The cap will be on the left once entering the room. * Over 200 tin cans - In suites 200 and 300 which can be used for the unmarked quest Dealing with Contreras. Appearances Aerotech suite 300 appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * The Vault 34 survivors, if rescued in Hard Luck Blues, may not appear right away. * When attempting to pick the Easy lock on the bathroom door along the main hall across from the front door, the image of the lock may be missing, making the pick attempt difficult, if not impossible. * The copy of Today's Physician in the reception area may not register as an item when the aiming reticle is placed over it, and therefore it cannot be picked up. The blast from a well placed frag grenade or similar explosive device can knock it off the table enabling the player character to pick it up. Gallery Skill magazine reception suite 300.jpg|Skill magazine in reception area Star bottle cap suite 300.jpg|Star bottle cap in break room Skill magazine suite 300.jpg|Skill magazine at reception desk Category:Aerotech Office Park de:Aerotech-Suite 300 es:Suite 300 de Aerotech ru:«Аэротех» — блок 300 uk:«Аеротех» — блок 300